L'Éveil d'un Destin
by Opaline-Sunshine
Summary: Mon premier one-shot ! L'histoire se passe avant la naissance de Sakura... Tous les nouveaux-nés doivent affronter la mystérieuse épreuve des Anges avant de venir sur la terre et Sakura n'y échappe pas. Réussira-t-elle ?


L'Éveil d'Un Destin L'éveil d'un destin  
  
Bonjour ! Ici Opaline. C'est mon premier fanfic fait en une seule partie. J'ai eu l'idée principale de ce récit spontanément. Je me cherchais désespérément une idée originale et, tout d'un coup : l'idée de ce récit est apparue comme par magie ! Il y a parfois des paragraphes un peu longs, j'espère ne pas vous endormir ! lol. Vos commentaires seront immensément appréciés... Je remercie naturellement la talentueuse Elendil et ma chère amie Mystick pour leurs idées. Un gros merci à vous, les filles ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
  
¤¤¤¤Opaline¤¤¤¤  
  
Notre histoire commence pendant que Sakura n'est encore qu'un bébé en pleine croissance dans le ventre de sa chère mère, Nathalie. ( Cela peut paraître inusité, mais attendez de voir la suite ! lol J ) Son esprit est déjà vivant. Il évolue dans un monde inconnu en attendant de se matérialiser dans le corps d'un bébé qui grandira sur la terre des humains...  
  
Il fait chaud. L'air est embaumé d'arômes parfumées, effluves douces et apaisantes. L'environnement a les couleurs du miel et de la rose. Couchée en boule, une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et ondulés dort paisiblement. Son corps a une apparence sans âge déterminé. Cette jeune fille au destin en évolution, c'est Sakura, fille de Nathalie et de Dominique. Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Des yeux d'un beau bleu ciel, propre aux bébés. Des étoiles dorées l'entourent. Elle sourit pour la première fois et tente de toucher les points scintillants. Sakura flotte dans le bouillon de la vie, ses longs cheveux bougeant dans l'environnement à la fois gélatineux et liquide. Elle réussit à attraper une étoile et la serre sur son cœur. Une lumière éblouissante l'envahit. Son environnement dégage une douce odeur indescriptible. Le corps de Sakura se drape d'une robe en toile blanche, couvrant sa peau nue. La soupe dans laquelle elle se trouve devient gazeuse, se transforme en oxygène. Un palier de pierres roses apparaît sous ses pieds et se prolonge à l'infini. Elle marche lentement pendant quelques minutes, quelques étoiles continuant à tournoyer près de son corps. Des voix chuchotent. Soudain, elle rencontre une femme à la beauté légendaire, blonde, aux cheveux qui lui arrivent aux chevilles. La nouvelle venue, portant une robe blanche également, sertie de diamants, tend la main vers Sakura qui recule de quelques pas, un peu surprise.  
  
Femme : N'aie pas peur, petite fille. Je suis Indis, une gardienne de la vie. J'accompagne toutes les nouvelles cellules de ce monde dans leur évolution avant qu'elles rejoignent la terre des humains. ( Mettant une main sur le front de Sakura ) Ton nom sera Sakura.  
  
Sakura ( articule ) : Sa-ku-ra.  
  
Indis ( prend la main de la jeune fille ) : Suis-moi. Je vais te conduire à Feä.  
  
Elles suivirent le pont de pierres roses. Dans son esprit, Sakura sentait affluer comme des jets d'eau fraîches. Elle se sentait maintenant pourvue d'intelligence. Une porte de lumière blanche s'ouvrit. Les deux femmes la traversèrent pour se retrouver dans une immensité bleutée gouvernée par un soleil éclatant. Des maisons de pierres couleur neige s'élevaient sur les nuages. Des anges à la beauté magique survolaient l'environnement. Sakura, émerveillée, ne put que sourire.  
  
Indis : Comme mon devoir est de t'apprendre les origines de la vie, je vais d'abord t'amener au temple des nuages pour ta cérémonie de l'Aube.  
  
Sakura : La cérémonie de l'aube ?  
  
Indis : La cérémonie de l'aube t'honore comme nouvel être humain. Tu as passé 9 mois dans le ventre de celle qui sera ta mère sur la terre des vivants. Ici, à Feä, le royaume de l'esprit, tous les nouveaux-nés doivent affronter l'épreuve des anges. Si tu réussis, tu auras un corps dans le monde des humains et ton esprit reviendra à Feä le moment venu. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a de nombreux autres enfants qui prennent vie ici. Des centaines de milliers ! ( Sourit ) Mais toi, tu es unique.  
  
En se promenant sur les ponts roses qui traversaient les nuages, Sakura vit qu'une immense colonne de verre portant une fumée violette montant vers le ciel se tenait en plein dans le monde des anges.  
  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Indis : La colonne des esprits. Ceux qui quittent le monde des mortels ont une force qui réapparaît ici, où elle reposera en paix pour l'éternité dans le Jardin des Âmes, mais toi, tu n'en es pas là. La vie entre en toi, alors tu as encore beaucoup de temps devant toi.  
  
Tenant toujours Sakura par la main, Indis traversa avec elle le monde de Feä, certains anges les saluant au passage, accompagnant des enfants comme elle, les nouveaux-nés du monde entier.  
  
Indis : Tous les anges qui sont ici ont le même pouvoir que moi, celui d'accompagner les cellules de vie vers l'épreuve des anges. Elle comporte deux volets. L'initiation et le combat.  
  
Sakura : Cela me semble inquiétant...  
  
Indis : Ne t'en fais pas. Ton étoile te guidera. Viens, je vais te présenter à la prêtresse.  
  
Sakura et Indis s'avancèrent jusqu'à une maison au toit incurvé posé sur un gros nuage. Indis frappa trois coups et un ange aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés lui répondit, vêtue de rouge et de doré. Ses blanches ailes rayonnant comme un lac sous le soleil.  
  
Prêtresse : Bienvenue Indis ! ( Se tournant vers Sakura ) Tu as amenée une nouvelle protégée ?  
  
Indis : Oui. Son nom est Sakura. Je l'amène à la cérémonie de l'aube.  
  
Prêtresse : Justement, j'allais me rendre au temple des nuages. ( Sort dehors et referme la porte derrière elle ) Allons-y !  
  
Sakura remarqua durant le trajet qui suivit, que les deux femmes échangeaient des mots en une langue pure, presque chantée. Elle n'y comprit rien et ne prononça aucun mot. Elles arrivèrent bientôt au Temple des Nuages, un bâtiment qui devait faire dans les dix kilomètres de long sur 5 kilomètres de large. Fabriqué en briques dorées, le temple comportait des tours et un immense toit incurvé, comme la maison de la prêtresse. Des millions de fenêtres voilées de tissus bleus, roses, jaunes et violets s'étendaient sur les murs du bâtiment sacré. Elles entrèrent par une porte gravée de symboles étranges, des prières. L'entrée déboucha sur une immense salle ronde qui ressemblait à une arène. Des centaines d'anges vêtus de blancs étaient assis dans ce qui semblait être des sortes d'estrades. Un trône doré surplombait toute la salle. La prêtresse s'y dirigea en volant. Elle s'assit et prit la parole tandis qu'Indis et Sakura prenaient place à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille et de son gardien ailé.  
  
Prêtresse : Nobles habitants de la Feä du Sud ! Aujourd'hui débute la cérémonie qui existe depuis le début des temps, la Cérémonie de l'Aube ! Nous avons aujourd'hui l'honneur d'honorer sept nouveaux venus dans le cycle de la vie ! ( Les anges applaudissent ) Que la bénédiction commence !  
  
Sakura ( chuchote ) : Dame Indis... Pourquoi a-t-elle appelé ce monde, la Feä du Sud ?  
  
Indis : La planète Terre est vaste, des milliers de nouveaux nés viennent au monde chaque jour. C'est pourquoi Feä a été séparée en 4 hémisphères, le nord, le sud, l'est et l'ouest. Tu es dans l'hémisphère sud, gouverné par la Prêtresse Aranel, à cause de tes origines asiatiques. C'est beaucoup de travail. Mais il faut dire que chaque seconde de la terre est séparée en deux heures ici. Donc, il y a environ 7 nouveaux nés par deux heures, et deux heures égale une journée pour nous. Notre cycle de jours passe très vite. Nous, les anges, ne dormons jamais, nous travaillons à faire régner le bien et guider les âmes. Nous sommes dotés de l'immortalité, donc nous vivons des siècles et des siècles.  
  
Sakura : C'est fantastique d'être si bien organisé !  
  
Indis : Le créateur a bien orchestré la vie. Donc, chaque cérémonie dure une heure. L'autre, nous préparons la prochaine cérémonie.  
  
Sakura : Heureusement que vous ne ressentez aucune fatigue !  
  
Indis : Nous adorons nous occuper des nouvelles cellules de vie. C'est notre amour pour le monde qui nous motive et nous donne de l'énergie.  
  
Gardien ailé du jeune garçon : Tu as bien raconté notre histoire, Indis. Je suis impressionné.  
  
Sakura regarda l'ange qui venait de parler. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, longs, noués en une queue de cheval haute. Vêtu de blanc et portant un carquois de flèche ainsi qu'un arc d'or en bandoulière, il paraît avoir 20 ans.  
  
Indis : Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas le vaillant Zahar ! Comment va ta culture d'étoiles ?  
  
Zahar : Elles sont très jolies, comme toi, Indis. ( Indis rougit )  
  
Sakura : Étoiles ?  
  
Zahar : Je suis celui qui crée les étoiles de vie, qui apparaissent à toutes les nouvelles âmes lors du premier rituel. J'en ai façonné des milliards ! Tous les humains sur terre en sont dotés d'une, unique, leur empreinte vitale.  
  
Indis : Très jolie ta poésie, Zahar, mais qui est donc ce charmant jeune garçon qui t'accompagne ?  
  
Zahar ( pose une main sur l'épaule de son protégé qui sourit ) : Voici Lionel. Et toi, qui est cette charmante cellule ?  
  
Indis : Sakura. ( Son regard se promène de Sakura à Lionel et vice-versa ) Ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
Zahar : Je vois du courage en lui et de la vivacité d'esprit en elle. Ils se complètent bien. ( Rit doucement )  
  
Durant tout le temps de la conversation d'Indis et Zahar, la prêtresse avait sorti deux étoiles bleues d'un coffret de nacre, les avait fracassées les unes contre les autres et un épais liquide doré, semblable à de l'huile, avait coulé dans un bol en diamant sur ses genoux. Elle avait présenté la mixture à la salle, et avait prononcé une prière. Le bol soutenu sous ses deux mains, elle s'était ensuite levée, avait voleté jusqu'au centre de la salle, devant un piédestal de marbre et avait posé l'objet transparent dessus, au vu de tous. Prenant un grand livre, elle avait chanté une chanson dont les paroles résonnaient comme une musique merveilleuse, reprise par tous les anges de la salle, y compris Indis et Zahar. Après la performance, le silence revint et la prêtresse Aranel s'adressa aux 7 gardiens et à leurs protégés, assis à genoux depuis le début, à quelques mètres d'eux.  
  
Aranel : Anges gardiens, quand le nom de votre protégé sera nommé, avancez- vous vers moi avec lui, ou elle. ( Prend un parchemin et récite les noms ) Tiffany, fille de Suzanne Daidoji.  
  
Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux violets, accompagnée d'une ange rousse, qui était assise à la droite de Sakura et Indis, se leva avec sa gardienne. La petite sourit à Sakura et se dirigea vers Aranel. La prêtresse plongea l'index de sa main droite dans le liquide et fit signe à Tiffany de s'agenouiller. La fillette sans âge obéit, Aranel fit un signe avec l'huile sur son front en prononçant quelques mots.  
  
Aranel : Tiffany, fille de Suzanne, par le pouvoir du Créateur, je te nomme nouvel être vivant. Puisse ta vie être riche en bonheur, que tes rêves prochains se réalisent. Prie ta gardienne, Oranéa, en cas de besoin, écoute ton cœur. Ne laisse pas les obstacles te démoraliser. Tu es unique, et en cet instant, je te donne toute mon affection et mes promesses de joie.  
  
Un grand silence s'en suivit, puis une lueur blanche apparut de l'endroit où la marque d'huile était dessinée. Elle virevolta autour de Tiffany pour se poser sur son cœur et entrer dans sa poitrine. Ses vêtements blancs devinrent d'un joli rose pastel. Les anges applaudirent bruyamment tandis que Tiffany retournait s'asseoir en souriant, tenant par la main l'ange Oranéa. Tandis qu'Aranel nommait Sonia Sasaki, Tiffany se tourna vers Sakura.  
  
Tiffany : Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ?  
  
Sakura : Sakura. Tu as été très calme durant ta cérémonie, Tiffany.  
  
Tiffany : Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Les anges de Feä sont très gentils, ce sont des êtres pacifiques.  
  
Sakura : Il paraît que l'on va affronter quelqu'un, sais-tu qui ?  
  
Tiffany ( après le silence rituel ) : Non... J'imagine que c'est une créature quelconque...  
  
Indis : Tous les êtres humains passent par cette épreuve. ( Les anges applaudissent et Sonia retourne s'asseoir ) Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, les filles.  
  
Après l'initiation de Sonia, vint le tour de Nadine Yanagissawa, de Sandrine Miara et d'un jeune homme nommé Yvan ( Désolée, j'ignore totalement son nom de famille ! Alors, dans cette histoire, il s'appellera seulement Yvan. lol ). Lorsque Lionel eut fini son initiation, il retourna s'asseoir près de Zahar. Tous les nouveaux initiés arboraient de luxueuses toges respectivement rose, jaune, bleu, violet, vert pâle et rouge. Il ne restait que Sakura, toujours vêtue de blanc immaculé. Lorsqu'Aranel l'appela, elle se sentit soudain toute molle et crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Les regards de tous les anges rassemblés étaient fixés sur elle. Avalant sa salive, elle s'approcha de la Prêtresse, s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux.  
  
Aranel : Sakura, fille de Nathalie, par le pouvoir du Créateur, je te nomme nouvel être vivant. Puisse ta vie être riche en bonheur, que tes rêves prochains se réalisent. Prie ta gardienne Indis, en cas de besoin, écoute ton cœur. Ne laisse pas les obstacles te démoraliser. Tu es unique, et en cet instant, je te donne toute mon affection et mes promesses de joie.  
  
Elle fit un signe sur le front de Sakura, qui sentit immédiatement une intense sensation tiède dans tout son corps. Elle se sentit quitter le sol, une éblouissante lumière teinta ses vêtements. Les anges eurent des murmures de stupéfaction. Une boule lumineuse de la taille d'un œuf sortit sans douleur de sa tête et entra en son cœur. Sakura retrouva mollement le sol. Aranel avait les yeux plus brillants, comme mouillés de larmes. Sans un mot, elle posa sa main sur le front de Sakura et une unique larme coula dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.  
  
Aranel : Le Créateur a parlé à travers toi, tu possèdes un flux d'énergie unique. Tu possèdes la magie comme le jeune Lionel... Fais en bon usage, chère enfant.  
  
Tandis que Sakura se relevait, les anges applaudirent bruyamment, suivis par les autres initiés. Le tonnerre des claquements de mains résonna dans l'enceinte sacrée. Elle retourna s'asseoir, le rouge lui montant aux joues sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce n'est lorsqu'elle prit place près d'Indis qu'elle remarqua que ses vêtements n'avaient pas une couleur habituelle... Ils étaient dorés. Elle portait le même symbole que Lionel sur la poitrine, une aile d'ange argentée. Tandis qu'Aranel rangeait le matériel magique et retournait à son trône, Indis serra Sakura dans ses bras. Étonnée, Sakura ne protesta pas face à cette marque d'affection.  
  
Aranel : Voici maintenant l'heure de l'épreuve finale. Oranéa, Ramys, Asaja, Samiza, Yondo, Zahar et Indis... Emmenez vos protégés dans la salle du crépuscule, nous allons préparer le test.  
  
Obéissant à leur prêtresse, les 7 anges emmenèrent les initiés à travers un tunnel de verre ouvrant un monde aquatique surnaturel, peuplé de créatures marines étranges, aux yeux des enfants. Le passage, situé à gauche de l'immense base soutenant le trône d'Aranel, débouchait sur une salle richement meublée, comportant une table couverte de victuailles. Le décor marin se prolongeait tout autour d'eux, comme si ils étaient plongés dans l'océan. Les initiés prirent un rapide repas et s'assirent sur les gros coussins moelleux, attendant leur sort. La pression était presque insoutenable. Sakura et Tiffany, nouvellement amies, allèrent observer les animaux à travers la paroi de verre. Une immense créature à queue de sirène bleue et buste de cheval blanc, passa au-dessus d'eux et Sakura crut qu'elle leur faisait un clin d'œil. Elle rit et rendit son clin d'œil à l'animal marin. Il s'approcha près de la paroi et posa un sabot vert contre le verre, Sakura posant sa main de l'autre côté.  
  
Tiffany : Il est mignon celui-là, on dirait qu'il t'a adopté !  
  
Sakura : Oui. ( Rit doucement )  
  
Indis : C'est un Renalda des Mers Éternelles. On dit que ceux à corne bleue peuvent guérir tous les maux. Les roses servent à fabriquer les pointes de flèches, comme celles de Zahar, à cause de leur grande résistance. Les vertes servent à faire pousser des fleurs et des algues.  
  
Sakura : Tu connais beaucoup de choses, Indis. ( Fait un signe d'au revoir au Renalda qui repart dans les eaux )  
  
Indis : J'adore les animaux marins.  
  
Zahar : Ils sont pour les habitants de Feä, une importante richesse naturelle.  
  
Une nuée de poissons argentés aux larges nageoires dentelées passa sous leurs yeux. Soudain, une femme-ange vêtue de blanc, portant un casque pourvu d'ailes dorées posé sur ses courts cheveux roux, entra dans la pièce. Le silence revint et les occupants tendirent l'oreille.  
  
Femme : Salutations, je suis Vélonie, la messagère. Je viens chercher les jeunes cellules de vie pour l'épreuve finale. Suivez-moi.  
  
Les jambes tremblantes, Sakura, Indis et les autres suivirent Vélonie pour déboucher sur la même enceinte sacrée. Lorsque le regard de Sakura se posa sur la vaste salle, son cœur se serra. Une immense chose rectangulaire, semblable a une porte était dressée au milieu de l'enceinte. Un tourbillon bleu et violet semblait être en fusion constante. Les remous de l'étrange vortex effrayèrent les nouveaux initiés.  
  
Indis : Tout va bien aller, Sakura. Crois en toi et tout ira bien.  
  
Sakura, au comble de la frayeur, regarda Indis, mais elle avait disparu, comme tous les autres anges d'ailleurs. Sakura était accompagné de tous les autres.  
  
Sandrine : Samiza !  
  
Yvan : Yondo !  
  
Sonia : Où sont passés nos gardiens ?  
  
Nadine : Je n'en sais rien...  
  
Lionel : L'épreuve est commencée... Nous sommes seuls...  
  
Une bourrasque de vent bouscula Sakura et les autres. Ils tombèrent à terre. La bourrasque devint ouragan et de longues cordes gluantes d'un bleu azur sortirent de la porte hostile, s'accrochant aux pieds de Sakura qui se mit à hurler. Elle tenta désespérément de s'accrocher au sol, mais celui-ci était devenu granuleux comme du sable et ses doigts glissaient. Les cordes l'enroulèrent sauvagement et elle se fit engouffrer de force dans le vortex en poussant un cri de terreur. Elle vit brièvement les autres subir le même sort. Ensuite, il lui sembla tomber dans un univers d'océan aux étranges sculptures de glace qui formaient des statues aux aspects démoniaques. Sakura observa cette région de cauchemar, avec l'étrange faculté de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Une voix retentit, la faisant sursauter.  
  
Voix : Tiens, tiens... Voici une nouvelle initiée d'Aranel ! Tu as peur petite ? Je le sens dans ta chair... Tu trembles... Eh bien, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans l'Antre de Mullog, l'enfer des glaces ! Là où tu trouveras ton trépas !  
  
Comme pour donner raison aux paroles, une des statues de glace se fracassa avec violence, projetant des flèches acérées sur Sakura qui en reçut dans le dos avec des cris de douleur. Sa tunique se lacéra. Un bruit sourd annonça l'arrivée du dénommé Mullog. Sakura écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et son cœur ne fit qu'un tour. C'était un IMMENSE dragon violet, aux yeux jaunes à la pupille dilatée comme celle des chats. Sa gueule était parée de crocs jaunâtres, dégageant une affreuse odeur d'œuf pourri à chaque fois qu'il expirait. Son corps long couvert d'écailles était terminé par une queue comportant des pointes rouges. Ses pattes courtes aux griffes noires lacéraient le sol à chaque pas. Mullog rugit et sa queue frappa Sakura, qui tentait de s'enfuir en nageant désespérément, de plein fouet. La jeune fille fut projetée jusqu'au bord d'un ravin aux parois glacées, le front en sang.  
  
Mullog : Vois comme les morts t'attendent... Ils scandent ton nom ! Ne les entends tu pas appeler ?  
  
Effectivement, des voix sinistres scandaient le nom de Sakura. Une fumée verdâtre semblable à des mains qui se tendaient sortirent du gouffre. Sakura recula, horrifiée. Mullog la frappa plusieurs fois avec sa queue, écorchant ses bras. La souffrance déformait le visage de Sakura. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle empoigna une lame de glace et la lança de toutes ses forces dans l'œil de Mullog. Son stratagème marcha par miracle, car du sang noir gicla, se mélangeant à l'eau.  
  
Mullog : Espèce de sotte !! Je vais te faire souffrir avant de t'envoyer dans le chaos !!  
  
Une des pattes griffues de Mullog attrapa Sakura à la taille, broyant ses os avec un craquement sinistre. Sakura, se débattant, ne trouvait plus la force de vaincre. Elle sentait son corps perdre de la vigueur, le froid gagner ses membres, un voile sombre l'enveloppait peu à peu. Puis, un autre miracle survint. La phrase d'Indis lui revint en mémoire suivie d'un chant étrange.  
  
« O môr henion i dhû:  
  
Ely siriar, êl síla  
  
Tiro! Êl eria e môr  
  
I 'lir en êl luitha 'uren  
  
Mornië Utùlië  
  
Mornië Alantië  
  
Tiro! Undomiel ! .»  
  
De la noirceur je comprends la nuit  
  
Les rêves affluent, une étoile brille  
  
Regarde ! Une étoile sort de la noirceur  
  
La chanson de l'étoile enchante mon cœur  
  
Les ténèbres sont venues  
  
Les ténèbres sont tombées  
  
Regarde ! L'étoile du soir !   
  
Sakura ne sentit soudain plus la douleur de ses membres. L'aile de sa tunique se mit à scintiller. Mullog rugit et la lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé, se protégeant la figure de ses pattes. La boule de lumière de l'initiation apparut dans ses mains, devenant un long poignard. Tandis que Mullog agonisait, Sakura se jeta sur lui en nageant de toutes ses forces et lui creva son autre œil. Soudain, la jeune fille vit Lionel pas très loin. Avec un signe de tête, ils empoignèrent chacun une lame de glace et visèrent le cœur de la bête aux yeux crevés. Sakura et Lionel avaient vaincu Mullog. La bataille acharnée était terminée. L'animal rugit avant de s'effondrer dans un tourbillon de bulles et de sable.  
  
Lionel : Tout va bien ?  
  
Sakura : Oui, merci infiniment, Lionel !  
  
Lionel : Nous avons tous affronté une créature comme celle là, je crois. Après avoir vaincu la créature qu'on m'avait imposée, je t'ai aperçue et j'ai voulu t'aider.  
  
Sakura ( l'enlace ) : Merci ! Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu l'achever !  
  
Lionel ( sourit ) : Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons la magie.  
  
Elle se retrouva soudain de nouveau dans le temple, tenant Lionel par la main, entourée de tous les anges qui hurlaient de joie et applaudissaient. Les autres initiés étaient là, souriants. Ils allèrent l'enlacer gentiment et lui murmurèrent mille félicitations. Indis la serra dans ses bras de nouveau.  
  
Indis : Ma chanson t'a aidée ?  
  
Sakura : C'était toi ?  
  
Indis : Oui... Tu as vaincu Mullog la bête de l'enfer glacé, l'épreuve des anges est terminée !  
  
Sakura : Et les autres ?  
  
Indis : Ils ont tous affronté une créature différente. Le but de l'épreuve des anges est de soumettre l'initié à une force du mal et de la lui faire vaincre. Tu as réussi comme tous les autres ! Je suis fière de toi !  
  
Rayonnante, Aranel s'avança vers les 7 enfants et leurs gardiens. Elle tendit les mains, paume dirigée face à eux.  
  
Aranel : Votre épreuve est terminée. Il est temps pour vous de partir sur la Terre des Humains. Priez vos gardiens en cas de besoin. Que le créateur de l'Univers veille sur vous pour l'éternité ! Ayez une existence magique ! Faites le bien autour de vous et gardez constant le flux fragile de la vie !  
  
Aranel embrassa chaque initié sur la tête et les anges eurent une dernière parole à dire à leurs protégés avant leur départ. Indis, les yeux noyés de larmes, prit la main de Sakura et la serra avec vigueur.  
  
Indis : L'essentiel a parlé, Sakura. Je te souhaite tout le bien du monde ! Je t'aime et je serai ton ange gardien pour l'éternité ! Prends soin de ta magie !  
  
Sakura : Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Indis ! Je t'aime !  
  
Sakura donna l'accolade à Indis et à Zahar qui lui donna sa bénédiction. Tiffany s'avança vers Sakura.  
  
Tiffany : J'espère que l'on se retrouvera dans l'autre monde !  
  
Sakura : J'en suis sûre, Tiffany ! Adieu ! ( Elles se donnent l'accolade )  
  
Elles serrèrent dans leurs bras tous les autres. Tandis que les anges de l'assistance joignaient les mains en entonnant un chant de joie, Sakura vit peu à peu le monde disparaître, son intelligence partir... La dernière vision qu'elle eut fut Indis qui lui souriait dans un ultime instant.  
  
Indis : Namàrië Sakura !  
  
Et Sakura vint au monde en cet instant. C'était un beau jour d'avril. Nathalie et Dominique étaient des parents comblés. Après la naissance de son bébé, serrant sa petite fille emmaillotée dans une couverture rose sur son cœur, Nathalie sourit. Thomas, son premier fils, donna un baiser sur la tête de sa nouvelle petite sœur et Dominique, le père, enlaça sa femme, des larmes de bonheur aux yeux.  
  
Nathalie : Sakura... Bienvenue dans la vie, ma chérie !  
  
Un nouveau destin allait prendre forme... Celui d'une fille pas ordinaire... Dans le monde de Feä, les nouveaux initiés d'Aranel affrontèrent l'épreuve des anges... Puis d'autres les remplacèrent tandis que les vainqueurs affrontèrent la vie humaine. D'autres cellules virent au monde. D'autres moururent et vinrent se reposer dans le jardin des âmes pour l'éternité. Ce cycle durera jusqu'à la fin des temps. La Cité des Anges, l'éblouissante Feä, sera pour toujours dressée dans les nuages du paradis. Peut-être êtes- vous passés par là également ? Gardez espoir, peut-être qu'un ange de Feä vous rendra visite...  
  
Ainsi s'achève le récit de « L'éveil d'un destin ».  
  
Fin ! 


End file.
